Don't say goodbye to me
by Hyunji Lee
Summary: Jason Grace's girlfriend Reyna is kidnapped. He finds a mysterious girl Piper. He spends happy days with her until he gets a phone call that says a stanger has Reyna and will exchange her for Piper. His choice is maken. But it will break Piper's heart...
1. Chapter 1

This is based on the music video of a Korean song : Don't say goodbye to me. The link is in my profile. Watch and listen if you want. The song's really good.

Jason POV

I went out with my telescope to study the stars as usual. My heart was filled with sadness. Reyna, my girlfriend had disappeared a week ago. I was going out of the door when I heard a sound from the bushes. I jumped about a mile. Seriously! I cautiously approached and pushed the leaves. I was really surprised when I saw a beautiful girl, unconscious. I bit my lip wondering what to do. I made up my mind. I carefully picked her up bridal style and went in my house. Now that I looked carefully. She really was beautiful. She had chocolate brown hair a little longer than her shoulders. Her skin was pale and she was small with soft skin and petite hands. I brushed her hair aside. Her forehead was burning. I quickly lay her on a bed and fetched a cloth dipped in cold water. The next day. The girl woke up, she looked startled and looked around as if she expected a man to come out and kidnap her.

"Where am I?" she asked when she saw me. I smiled kindly.

"Glad you're awake. My name is Jason Grace, 18 years old. I found you unconscious in my garden so I took you in my care." The girl seemed to debate whether to believe me or not. At last she said.

"My name is Piper, I am 18 too."

"Why were you in my garden?" I asked curiously. Piper looked hesitant.

"I was chased by….. Some bad men." I decided not to question her about it.

"Go and have a bath." I told her, handing her a towel and some clean clothes. She came out 30 minutes later, drying her hair. She smiled at me. The days after that was delightful. The more I learnt about Piper, the more beautiful she was. We went camping that day. I set up te camp and made barbeque. She fed me some and I did too in return. I leant in suddenly. I was about to kiss her when I remembered Reyna. Feeling guilty I immediately jerked back. I swiftly put our sleepin bags in the tent and told Piper to sleep. I was left alone thinking about today.

The next day. I got a strange phone call. "Hello?" I picked it up.

"I think you have a girl in your house. I have your girlfriend, I will trade her for that girl, I need her for some reason." I was shocked and the phone dropped out of my hand. I glanced at Piper, she was smiling, looking at some comics, laughing while eating peanuts. I trembled. That night I took Piper to the meadows. Piper skipped around happily in a white dress and light pink cardigan. Her hair free. My heart felt like it was breaking, but I had to do this.

Piper POV

I happily followed Jason. I loved him so much. I knew he loved me too. I was never leaving. Then I saw a familiar limousine and I stood stone still. A familiar man came out, with a girl at his side. Her hands were bound behind her back and she looked scared to death, tears trickling down her fair cheek. Jason grabbed my wrist. I resisted."Please don't do this." I was crying, tears streaming. Jason's face had an expression of regret and guilt but no remorse. He had made his decision.

With a hard face he pulled me towards the car. He was too strong. "Please Jason. Don't say goodbye." I whispered. Jason gave my hand to the familiar man and he took the blonde girl, unbound her hands and started walking off. "No!" I howled as the man wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into the car. Jason looked back for a moment, his arms around the girl's waist. "Please." I whispered once more as I tumbled into the limousine. I cried endlessly.

Piper: Your one shots are evil!

Jason: I don't even like Reyna! I love Piper!

Me: Too bad.

Piper and Jason: Grrr.

Me: Help! They're going to kill me!

Review please?


	2. Chapter 2

OMG! I love you guys, thanks for the reviews, with some persuasion, I have decided to continue this story, making it end true Jasper. Please keep reviewing!

Piper POV

The man threw me into the different room as before. Why couldn't he at least make a nicer room? The room was bare, nothing to escape like I did last time. Tears pricked my eyes and I wiped them away before it could fall. What use was crying? It wouldn't help me, that was for sure. Pain was all over my body, but the biggest pain was Jason's betrayal. How could he have done this to me? I thought he loved me. I curled up in a ball and cried all night.

Jason POV

Reyna whimpered as she limped on her bad leg.

"You okay honey?" my mind was hollow. I felt not like myself since I had handed Piper to the man. Piper was just so….. lively.

Reyna just whimpered and sobbed since I had took her back. I began to wonder if I had made the wrong choice but I quickly shook it away. I was Reyna's, Reyna was mine. As simple as that. I kissed her blonde hair, it had got dirty from the hardships. I soothingly rubbed her wrist.

I took her to my house which was the closest, she was in no condition to go back to her house. Guilt pricked me. It was all my fault. I should never have taken Piper in. If I hadn't Reyna wouldn't have been kidnapped in the first place. Piper might have had a chance to escape forever and live a happy life. I lay her down in my bed. Muttering, she pulled me in with her. I tumbled in, taking my shoes and belt off. She buried her head in my chest. I stroked her hair. Still feeling guilty for Piper. What had I done? I hadn't been brave enough to save Piper and Reyna.

What a coward I am. I thought, as I quietly got out of bed and bandaged Reyna's bruised leg. Then I slumped down on my couch, feeling more guilt than I had ever had. The next day, I opened my eyes.

"Piper? You awake?" I called forgetting that it was Reyna with me, not Piper. The truth came clear to me when I saw Reyna asleep in her bed, blonde hair spread out on her pillow. The grief came at me again. This time more deeply. I only dimly realized that this hurt more than Reyna's disappearance. But as I came into sense, I realized what I must do. I quickly wrote a note to

_Dear Reyna_

_I'm sorry but I must go back for Piper, please don't worry about me_

_Love from Jason_

I packed my bag, I might be away for a while.


	3. Important AN: Adoption

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated, but I'm not here to post a chapter I'm afraid to say. Because I currently have a lot of other stories I have to update and have stupid plot bunnies that just won't go away, I'm finding my story a new author. A nice adoption from someone. If you are interested please PM me and I will consider, however, if there are a few, I need to see who will be the best author for this story, so I'm holding an audition. The next chapter for this story. Either PM it or really make a new story. I don't care. Anyway I wish you guys good luck, the audition closes at November 29th.

~Hyunji Lee~ The girl who wouldn't own this story for much longer.


End file.
